


Щель в стене

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно эпизодом переговоров между Торином и Бардом Лучником у дыры в баррикаде. Стёб, трёп, различные намеки, ничего личного. Любые совпадения с оригинальными персонажами и фанатскими пейрингами случайны. А, может, и нет. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щель в стене

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания происходящего знать содержание пьесы "Сон в летнюю ночь" необязательно, но если кто захочет освежить ее в памяти (или первый раз прочесть), то можно ограничиться двумя сценами (Акт I, сцена II и Акт III, сцена I). Оттуда взято несколько цитат.

Большой театральный зал где-то посреди Средиземья.

На сцене: Бильбо, Трандуил, Бард Лучник, Торин и еще двенадцать гномов, Дракон Смауг, небольшая толпа статистов. В зале: несколько родственников, друзей и просто любопытствующих.

БИЛЬБО (бодрым голосом): К намеченному на завтра Дню всех уползших…

СМАУГ: И уплывших!

БИЛЬБО: Прошу прощения?

СМАУГ: Я говорю, теперь это называется День всех уползших и уплывших.

БИЛЬБО: А, да, конечно. Еще не привык к тому, что переименовали.

СМАУГ: Не переименовали, а уточнили.

БИЛЬБО (подчеркнуто терпеливо): Раз уж мы прояснили этот момент, можно я продолжу?

Смауг обиженно пожимает крыльями и отходит к стене.

БИЛЬБО (еще более бодрым голосом): Так вот! К завтрашнему дню нам всем поручено…

ТОРИН: Кем поручено?

БИЛЬБО (со вздохом, символизирующим ангельское терпение): Лично мне поручено Гэндальфом, а ему – ты сам знаешь кем.

БАРД: А где сам Гэндальф?

БИЛЬБО: Его вызвали по срочным делам. На север.

ВСЕ (хором): А где у нас север?

БИЛЬБО (теряет остатки терпения, хватается за карман, в котором лежит кольцо, потом приходит в себя): Ну, сколько можно-то?! Может, все-таки, приступим к делу, если мы вообще хотим сегодня хоть что-нибудь сделать?!

ТРАНДУИЛ: У меня вопрос. По делу.

Бильбо заметно напрягается, но все же делает приглашающий жест: «Давай, выкладывай!».

ТРАНДУИЛ: Так что нам, в конце концов, поручено?

Бильбо смотрит на него с признательностью.

БИЛЬБО: Значит так! Мы будем представлять трагическую историю двух влюбленных, Пирама и Фисбы. Они встречаются ночью в саду, возле высокой ограды, разговаривают, затем договариваются встретиться в другом месте и на этом расходятся. Фисба приходит в назначенное место первая, там она сталкивается со свирепым львом. Он рычит, она кричит, в смятении роняет свою накидку и в страхе убегает. Лев мусолит накидку в своей окровавленной пасти, потом выплевывает ее и тоже уходит. Затем появляется Пирам, не находит Фисбу на месте свидания, зато находит ее накидку – всю в крови. Заподозрив самое худшее, он достает свой меч и пронзает себе грудь. Пирам падает замертво. В этот момент возвращается Фисба. Она видит бездыханное тело Пирама, горестно рыдает, затем берет его меч и закалывает себя. В общем, все умерли.

Кили мужественно всхлипывает на плече у Фили. Остальные стоят, понурив головы и сложив руки перед собой, как на похоронах. 

БИЛЬБО (переворачивает последнюю страницу сценария): Тут дописано, что в честь праздника все уползли. 

Все дружно оживляются, гномы обнимаются, Кили и Фили смахивают скупые гномьи слезы.

БИЛЬБО (перелистывает сценарий обратно к списку ролей): Тебя, Торин Дубощит, наметили на Пирама.

ТОРИН (пропустивший мимо ушей начало краткого содержания пьесы): Что такое Пирам? Любовник или злодей?

БИЛЬБО: Любовник, который предоблестно убивает себя из-за любви.

ТОРИН (расправляет плечи, выпячивает грудь): Ага! Значит, тут требуются слезы, чтобы сыграть его как следует. Ну, если я возьмусь за эту роль — готовь, публика, носовые платки! Я бурю подниму… Я в некоторой степени сокрушаться буду… Но, сказать по правде, главное мое призвание — роли королей: король без горы, король под горой, король, страдающий от драконьей болезни, король…

ТРАНДУИЛ (несколько растягивая слова): Поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь, но, если верить сценарию, в одной из сцен Пираму придется вынуть меч, чтобы заколоться.

Бильбо кивает. Торин хмурится.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Так что именно он (кивает на Торина) будет вынимать? Свой Оркрист он в Азога засадил, а тот уполз. Азог уполз. Вместе с мечом. И вот теперь непонятно по чьей прихоти уползший Азог бродит где-то здесь за кулисами, а Оркриста я при нем что-то не заметил.

Торин выразительно смотрит на меч Трандуила.

ТРАНДУИЛ (высокомерно): Даже не мечтай! Ты мне еще ожерелье мое не вернул!

БИЛЬБО (примирительно): Все оружие на сцене будет ненастоящим – не хватало нам еще членовредительства по ходу действия! 

Все презрительно фыркают, но быстро затихают.

БИЛЬБО: Бард! Ты должен взять на себя роль Фисбы.

БАРД (успешно пропустивший мимо ушей все краткое содержание пьесы целиком): А кто это? Странствующий рыцарь?

БИЛЬБО: Нет, это дама, в которую влюблен Пирам.

Все неприлично хохочут, громче всех гномы. Торин делает большие глаза. Бард багровеет.

БАРД: Они там что, совсем сбрендили? Почему женскую роль дают мужчине?

БИЛЬБО (отступая на шаг, загораживаясь сценарием): Решили отдать дань театральным традициям, когда все роли играли мужчины. 

БАРД (уже менее сердито): Но почему я-то? У меня борода вообще-то! 

Гномы хохочут.

БАРД: И усы!

БИЛЬБО (делает шаг вперед): А это не имеет значения, так как все будут играть в масках.

БАРД: И все же, почему я? Вон, пусть Трандуил вашу Фисбу изображает!

Торин снова делает большие глаза. Трандуил слегка зеленеет.

БИЛЬБО (торопливо): У Трандуила особая роль! Так как эти двое влюбленных... (под перекрестными взглядами одинаково багровых от возмущения Торина и Барда осекается и кашляет) Кха! Кхм! Простите… В общем, так как по сюжету Пирам и Фисба встречаются при лунном свете, нам нужна Луна. 

БАЛИН: А просто люк в потолке открыть, чтобы лунный свет снаружи светил, нельзя?

БИЛЬБО: Ты в календарь смотрел? Завтра новолуние! Так вот, на роль Луны назначили Трандуила.

Все притихают и смотрят на Трандуила. Трандуил смотрит на свой маникюр. 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Луна полная?

БИЛЬБО (сверяется со сценарием): Да.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ничего не выйдет.

ВСЕ (хором): Ну, что опять?!

Трандуил демонстративно поправляет пояс на талии. До Бильбо доходит быстрее, чем до остальных.

БИЛЬБО (еще раз сверяется со сценарием и, не находя специальных пометок по этому поводу, облегченно вздыхает): Думаю, это может быть и месяц. Ну, молодой месяц. (многозначительно смотрит на остальных) Совсем тоненький еще.

ТОРИН (со злорадной усмешкой): Ничего не выйдет!

Все укоризненно смотрят на Торина.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну, что опять?!

ТОРИН: У месяца должны быть рожки. Где у тебя рожки?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с надменной снисходительностью): Рожки есть у Алёши.

ТОРИН (в сторону, понизив голос, со смехом): Рожки у Алёшки. 

Трандуил делает вид, что не слышит.

БИЛЬБО (потирает руки): Ну, вот и славно! Будет у нас месяц на лосе…

ВСЕ (хором): На олене!

БИЛЬБО: Простите! (делает пометки в своем сценарии) О-ле-нь. На олене с рогами. То есть, с рожками.

Отдает Трандуилу его экземпляр сценария, тот уходит в сторону учить роль.

БИЛЬБО: Следующий по списку у нас Лев! У Льва слов немного: он должен грозно рычать и пугать нежную Фисбу.

Бард презрительно усмехается.

БИЛЬБО: На роль Льва предложен… (вчитывается в сценарий, пытаясь разобрать чужие каракули) Кто-то тут по-скорому вписал, на бегу что ли? А! Льва будет играть Смауг!

СМАУГ (вальяжно выходит на авансцену): Р-р-р-роа-а-ар! Как-то так.

Все бурно аплодируют.

ОРИ: Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь, но… А не испугаются дамы Льва?

БИФУР: Ох, боюсь, что испугаются.

БИЛЬБО: Хорошо, что ты спросил! Об этом надо хорошенько подумать! Вывести Льва к дамам!… Сохрани нас бог! Это страшная затея. Ведь опаснее дичины нет, чем лев, да еще живой! Надо это иметь в виду. 

Смауг смотрит на Бильбо, как будто сомневается, в своем ли тот уме. Бильбо этого не замечает и продолжает.

БИЛЬБО: Надо сочинить пролог. Ну, чтобы он назвал себя по имени. Потом, чтобы полфизиономии его было видно из-под львиной шкуры. А он сам пусть заговорит и скажет что-нибудь в таком роде: «сударыня, позвольте мне просить вас…», или: «позвольте мне умолять вас…», или: «позвольте мне заклинать вас — не дрожать и не бояться: я готов за вас жизнь свою отдать! Будь я в самом деле львом — плохо мне пришлось бы здесь. Но я вовсе не лев, ничего подобного, я всего лишь дракон».

Гномы, Бард и Трандуил недоуменно переглядываются, затем дружно смотрят в зрительный зал.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ, ТАУРИЭЛЬ, ДОЧЕРИ БАРДА-ЛУЧНИКА (хором): Ха!

Забирают свои мечи, лук, стрелы, вилы и уходят.

БИЛЬБО (после непродолжительной паузы, оживившись): Ну, так… Это… Раз леди ушли… Смауг может сыграть Льва и без дополнительных прологов.

СМАУГ: Ха!

Тоже уходит.

БИЛЬБО (в отчаянии): И кто нам теперь рычать будет?!

Все переглядываются. Торин несколько раз подпрыгивает, пытаясь увидеть дальние ряды собравшихся. Обнаружив того, кого высматривал, подпрыгивает еще пару раз и машет при этом рукой.

БИЛЬБО (подозрительно): Торин?

ТОРИН: Я тут подумал – а пусть Азог порычит!

Азог выходит на передний план, скалит зубы. Трандуил морщится.

БИЛЬБО (неуверенно): Ну, не знаю. Давайте послушаем его, что ли?

Торин взмахивает руками, как дирижёр.

АЗОГ (громко и грозно): Хр-р-р-роха-а-хар?!

ВСЕ (хором, но не очень искренне): Вау!

Торин хлопает Азога по предплечью (до плеча не достает), забирает у Бильбо один экземпляр сценария, отдает его Азогу. Тот его листает, хмурится. Торин что-то объясняет ему на пальцах. Лицо Азога светлеет (насколько это возможно), он хлопает Торина по плечу (изначально нацелившись на макушку, но Торин успевает увернуться) и уходит в задние ряды, учить роль.

Бильбо громко хлопает в ладоши, привлекая внимание всех остальных.

БИЛЬБО: Итак, роли мы распределили, можно начинать репетировать! Давайте начнем со сцены свидания Пирама и Фисбы в саду.

Торин и Бард с хмурыми лицами выходят на авансцену, встают вполоборота спиной друг к другу, смотрят на листы со сценарием.

БИЛЬБО: Начинай, Пирам! А ты, Фисба, приготовься.

ТОРИН: «О Фисба, цвет цветочков бездыханных!»

БИЛЬБО (сверяется со сценарием): «Цветов благоуханных!»

ТОРИН: «…цветов благоуханных!» Тут так нечетко написано! «Твое дыхание, о Фисба, друг драгой! Но чу! Я слышу глас! Останься здесь покуда: А вскоре, вскоре вновь я здесь с тобою буду!» Что за бред? Кто это написал?

БИЛЬБО (закатывает глаза, со вздохом): Лучше не спрашивай! Не останавливайтесь!

БАРД: Теперь мне говорить?

БИЛЬБО: Ну да, тебе. Имей в виду, он только пошел взглянуть, что там за шум, и сейчас должен вернуться.

БАРД: «Блистательный Пирам, чей лик, белей лилей». (в сердцах) Я присоединяюсь к вопросу предыдущего оратора: кто сочинил этот бред?! (под умоляющим взглядом Бильбо смягчается и продолжает читать) «И алых роз алей, предивно расцветает! Юнейший юноша, всех миленьких милей, Верней, чем верный конь, что устали не знает… Клянусь, мы встретимся в чертогах Саурона».

ВСЕ (хором): Сарумана!

БАРД: Да, эпическая ваша сила! Постоянно их путаю: Саурон, Саруман… Нельзя было менее созвучные имена выбрать?

ТРАНДУИЛ (снисходительно): Я тебе после репетицию объясню, в чем разница.

ТОРИН (вглядывается в сценарий): Слушайте! Тут сказано: «Пирам и Фисба разговаривают через щель в стене».

Все замолкают, смотрят на Бильбо. Бильбо бьет себя кулаком по лбу.

БИЛЬБО: Точно! Совсем забыл! Нам нужна стена. Думаю, надо позвать Даина, чтобы он построил десятка два своих гномов – у них славные стенки получаются.

На сцену влетает ворон, садится на плечо Торина.

ТОРИН: Про Даина можете забыть. Он прислал весточку (тычет пальцем в ворона), что должен срочно отвести своего боевого хряка к ветеринару на плановую прививку от бешенства. Пропустить никак нельзя.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с легкой завистью): И что я сам до этого не додумался? Алёшу бы сводил. На профилактику.

БИЛЬБО: Так, не расслабляемся! Нам нужна стена! И щель в ней! Все напряглись и думаем!

БАЛИН: Там за кулисами какие-то блоки штабелями лежат. Может, из них соорудить?

БИЛЬБО: Это от прошлого представления осталось. Давайте!

Все гномы, кроме Торина, дружно выносят из-за кулис бутафорские глыбы и мастерски складывают из них стену.

БАРД: Вы в свободное время, случайно, в «Тетрис» не поигрываете?

ДВАЛИН: Не, мы больше в «по три в ряд»: «Брильянтовая лихорадка» и все такое прочее.

По команде Бильбо Торин встает с одной стороны стены. Щель оказывается как раз на уровне его лица. Бард сначала наклоняется к щели, затем уходит за кулисы и возвращается с табуреткой, ставит ее по другую сторону стены, садится.

Все гномы сердито багровеют, Кили багровеет от обиды и досады.

БАРД (оглядывается): Что?! Мне моя спина дорога. Хватит с меня и того, что во время спектакля придется буквой «оре» стоят.

БИЛЬБО: Давайте продолжим! 

Вбегает запыхавшийся Бофур.

БОФУР: Там дракон для девчонок фаер-шоу устроил! А потом обещал на себе вокруг горы покатать!

Все оживляются и начинают говорить и кричать одновременно.

ТОРИН: Я ему покажу гору! Пусть даже не смотрит в ее сторону!

БАРД: Я ему покажу девчонок! Порву на тысячу летучих мышей за такие вольности!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я – эльф и царь, в конце концов! Я хочу фаер-шоу и красиво кататься, а не играть в этой вашей дурацкой пьесе!

АЗОГ (все еще в образе): Хр-р-р-роха-а-хар!

ГНОМЫ (наперебой): Даешь фаер-шоу! Я тоже хочу! Чур, я первый! Сказано же, для девчонок! Плевать, он не заметит! Не для девчонок, а для леди!

Бросают листки со сценарием на пол и убегают.

БИЛЬБО: Вот говорил я Гэндальфу, что ничего из этой трагикомедии не выйдет! (прислушивается к крикам за сценой, достает из кармана кольцо) Первый, второй… (усмехается) Чур, я без очереди! (тоже убегает).

Занавес.


End file.
